Hollyoaks drama
by Jay346
Summary: With love from all your favourite characters
1. chapter 1

**Different chapters about different people**

Chapter 1

Ste and dogger

Ste:Hey dogger how's it going

Dogger:So how's it going to you,I mean it's going alright

Ste:Well I'm just here on a Saturday when I could be at home fucking men but instead I've come to a pub.

Dogger:Well I'm not busy

Dogger points his eyes to the door

Ste and dogger go outside

Ste wanted to both kiss and punch Dodger. "Ew, girl talk,. Let's not talk about pussy, thank you very much" Ste stated as he continued to work Dodger's dick with his talented hands. He then leaned his head down a bit, sticking his tounge out and working it all over the tip of Dodger's tool, with the hunky barman letting out a groan of apprectian at the gesture.

"You like my dick, don't you? You dirty slag" Dodger spoke filthily as Ste continued to rub his tounge all over the sensitive tip of his cock. "Dirty, dirty, dickwhore".

Ste ignored Dodger's dirty talking despite the fact that his own dick was straining to be released from his jeans. He slowly opened his mouth and took Dodger's dick into it.

"Yes, suck my dick, you fucking whore. Make Dodger groan, bitch". Ste did not appreciate being called a bitch, so he bit into Dodger's dick which left the hot barman groaning in a different way. "Holy fucking mother of christ!" he wailed "Don't do that again".

Still with Dodger's cock in his mouth, Ste looked up at the wailing hunk and shrugged. Dodger grabbed Ste's head and pushed his head further down on his dick, letting Ste take a good half of the impressive size dick.

"Make me feel good" Dodger groaned "Dirty slut, your such a cock worshipper, take all of my dick!" Dodger pressed hornily "Go on, take it all".

Accepting Dodger's pleas, Ste pulled Dodger's monsterous erection from his mouth, and harshly wanked it off. Dodger ripped off his t-shirt in three short moves, and if Ste could be bothered to be impressed, he would have been. Opening his mouth, Dodger groaned fiercly as Ste's willing and waiting mouth wrapped around his member once again, this time he took the dick all the way, his throat nearly gagging at the harshness and thickness of Dodger's cock. Dodger let out a satisfied growl as Ste continued to worship his throbbing dick.

"Holy shit" Dodger groaned. He threw the t-shirt on the floor, not caring about the mud. "Your gonna have to stop or i'm seriously gonna cum!".

Ste continued to suck on Dodger's appendage, whilst he hands fingered on the buttons of his Diesel jeans. He pulled them down slightly, mouth still firmly wrapped around Dodger's cock, and unleashed his own aching cock from the zip of his boxers. As he continued to impress Dodger with his insane cock sucking skills, Ste slowly tossed off his own cock, which would never have forgave Ste for leaving it untouched in his jeans.

"Fuck yes, you have a gorgeous cock!" Dodger shuddered as he felt himself about to explode. "Gorgeous cock for a gorgeous slut".

Ste stopped sucking on Dodger's cock, and wandered briefly if Dodger felt the freezing cold air. He must have, his nipples were insanely hard. He stood up, grabbed Dodger's dick and slowly wanked it off whilst licking Dodger's right nipple, before taking said nipple into his mouth and sucking it slowly.

"Holy shit, fuck fuck fuck" Dodger groaned as the sensation from the wanking and the nipple sucking became too much "I'm gonna ex explode.. fuck" he didn't even finish his sentence before Ste felt warm liquid on his hand. Some of Dodger's spunk flew and covered Ste's jeans in the white stickiness, but most of it was on Ste's hand, which was still harshly wanking Dodger's cock which was still leaking cum onto his hands. "Shit" Dodger said, sated.

Ste grinned, looked at the spunk on his hands and slowly raised it to his hands. Sticking his tounge out, he slowly and teasingly licked some of Dodger's spunk. "You taste good" Ste noted as he licked his hands free from Dodger's hot, white spunk.

"Holy shit, Ste, are you trying to kill me?" Dodger groaned, his dick groaning soft from the porno show that was Ste licking his spunk. "I wanna fuck you so badly".

Smiling, Ste groaned "Good. Because I needed you inside me like 10 minutes ago".

Walking over to the nearest bench, Dodger sat on it and pulled his trousers down to his knees. Ste followed and sat on the bench next to it. Wanking his dick, it didn't take long for Dodger to become harshly hard again, and Ste licking his tounge all over Dodger's rockhard body was certainly helping things. Dodger didn't think he'd ever been as hard as he had been in the last 15 minute he'd been shagging Ste. "Wanna see you with your top off" Dodger stated and Ste just shrugged. Pulling off his t-shirt, Dodger was quite impressed. Obviously, he was quite skinny. But he had some muscles on his arm, and the brief outline of a 4 pack. "You need to start going to the gym more" Dodger stated as he continued to wank himself. "Build some muscles up. I'll train ya".

"I don't have much money" Ste grinned "But I can pay you with my mouth"

"Deal" like Dodger would even have to think about that for a minute!

Standing up, Ste pulled his own jeans down and stood crosslegged on the bench. He lent down a bit so Dodger had access to his dick, and for the first time in his adult life, he tasted another man's dick for the first time. And yes, it felt weird. Like, insanely weird. But it was good. And Ste had a good size, so Dodger could get accoumsted to the shape and girth. It wasn't as big as his, but the thickness was near identical. Still squatting over Dodger's lap, Ste thrust himself forward and Dodger gagged as Ste's dick hit the back of his throat. Obviously he wasn't as good of a cocksucker as Ste! "Spit on your hand, lube me up" Ste demanded as he growled from the awesomeness that was Dodger's mouth. Doing as he was told, Dodger abanded Ste's dick, spat on his hand and rubbed it around Ste's arse, before sliding a finger into the gaping hole of Ste's anus which sent the twink into meltdown as his dick hit Dodger's face as he leaned forward. "No time for that!" Ste groaned "Fuck me, right now!" Dodger grinned, but accepted that Ste probably just needed to cum really badly. Lowering himself down, he sat on Dodger's dick and felt his arse cling onto Dodger's thick dick. Dodger slowly thrusted himself up in Ste's arse, going really slowly as Ste was really very tight.

"Holy shit Ste, your really tight" Dodger groaned as he slid in further into Ste's willing arse. "It's so hot".

"Fuck me you dirty manwhore" Ste groaned. God, it felt god. Dodger's dick inside his arse felt amazing. But his legs were starting to hurt from the squatting position.

Sensing Ste's uncomfortableness, Dodger lifted the twink off of his dick and put him on the ground. Rushing over to where he left his t-shirt, Dodger placed it on the ground, before grabbing Ste's t-shirt and putting it on the floor underneath it. Laying down on the ground, his back felt highly uncomfortable from the rocky ground, but seeing Ste's rockhard dick and thinking "I did that!", made him forget about the pain, and instead focusing on making the drunk businessman cum harder then he has before. Ste grinned at Dodger for being so quick thinking and then he proceeded to lower himself onto Dodger's dick again, his own dick pulsating in front of him. With his head raised, Dodger licked the tip of Ste's sensitive red-tipped dick, making the man groan ever louder as he felt his arse closing around Dodger's dick again.

It didn't take long for Dodger to get things growing, thrusting harder into Ste's tight arse, as he groaned and cursed loudly. "Fuck, fuck, yes, fuck me you piece of shit! Fuck me harder you fucking pussy!" At that, Dodger raised his hips and slammed into Ste's willing and gaping arse, making the lad moan harder. Grabbing onto his dick, Ste hastily wanked himself off whilst simultaneously riding Dodger's thick tool.

Groaning loudly, Ste picked up the pace on his dick and it didn't take him very long at all to shoot a generous amount of spunk all over Dodger's face. Ignoring the hot, sticky liquid on his face, Dodger continued to slam and thrust his way into Ste's arse, groaning loudly. "Fucking slag, you came all over me, dirty whore, does my dick feel good inside you?".

Ste answered the question by diving forward and kissing Dodger passiontely, his tounge sliding into the hunks mouth whilst the hunk in question continued to pound his arse like he was hammering a nail into the wall, it felt fucking amazing.

"Wanna cum in your mouth" Dodger stated.

Taking the hint, Ste slid off Dodger's dick with the help of the musclebound Savage lad. Then he pulled Dodger up, impressed that he could manage such a wait. Sitting on the bench, Ste waited as Dodger walked over to him, his massive dick pointing forward with a vegence. It took all of six long strokes for Dodger's dick to give away, and for the second time that night he felt himself explode, as Ste's willing and open mouth wrapped around the dick and he spunked a huge amount of his manjuice into the occupied mouth.

"Holy shit Ste, you did good!" Dodger groaned. He collapsed onto the bench next to Ste, not caring that he was naked and the bench was ice cold on his buttocks. Wiping sweat from his face, he looked over to Ste and said. "You still drunk?"

"Not on beer I'm not" Ste stated "But I may be drunk from spunk!".

The two lads laughed heavily as rain started to pour.

"I think that's our cue" Dodger said. He stood up and collected his clothing, pulling up his boxers. "I'd offer you back, but you know, Texas is waiting for me.. " he spoke.

Ste shrugged, standing up. He placed a single kiss on Dodger's cheek before he collected his own t-shirt and put it on. "It's all good. I need to be up in the morning for the kids" Ste confirmed "But I will be taking you up on that offer of a trainer"!

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Dodger laughed.

Standing behind a tree, with his hands wrapped around his rock hard dick, Rob Edwards nearly came on the spot from seeing Ste riding Dodger's dick like a pro.

Damn, he was good. He wanted to feel his dick close around that tight, tight arse. And he wanted Ste to ride his dick whilst calling him a whore.


	2. Chapter 2:Me and warren

Chapter 2

Warren and ste

Warren:How r u

Ste:I've just had a date and it didn't go well

Warren:Well what happened

Ste:He wasn't my type he was too weird

Warren:What really weird you mean like you

Ste:Ok that's pretty funny but not

Warren:Since theirs nothing we can both do .Why don't we ...

Ste:Yh

Warren:Let's go to my house

They walk out together

Warren laughs. He takes my hand and leads it down trousers and boxers and I'm touching his cock. And fuck, it's massive. I wasn''t expecting that. Guys like Warren are usually mentallist's to make up for thier lack of size in the trouser department. But holy shit, this must be about 9 or 10 inches. And he's not even hard really, it just seems to go on forever. "Brendan hates me. Like proper wants me dead hates me. And I must say the feeling is mutual, I'd think I'd feel 100x better and more happy if Brendan's head was served to me on a plate. But he loves you, clearly, he adores you. So.. He'd be fucking fuming if he found out that his precious Steven was having it off with his enemy.. Mr Foxy".

Not it makes sense. I begin to stroke Warren's cock and feel it hardening in the palm of my hand. He unloosens his trousers and kicks them to one side and I have better access to his cock now. He lets out a content sigh as I begin to speed up my movements on his cock. "Sounds.. good" I reply "But he'll be proper fucking mad. He might even try and kill me or something. And I don't wanna die.. I've got me kids to think about, ya'know?". I begin to get faster with my movements on his cock.

It doesn't take Warren long for him to grab my head and push it further down onto his whole length. I nearly gag, but I've been told I have awesome gag reflex. As my sucking gets faster, Warrens balls hit me in the chin as his thrusts get faster. He pulls out of my mouth, grabs me to my feet, and pushes me back on the desk. I'm laying down now. He grabs a load of papers and chucks them on the floor. He pulls down my trousers and boxers in one swift movement, I don't even know how he got my trainers off. He takes my cock into his hand and begins stroking it fast. It's already hard at this stage and Warren has an awesome touch. "Me and you, Steven, we'd make an awesome couple" he says as he continues to sexually abuse my cock with his touch. "I mean, you have a lack of pussy but you certainly know how to take a dick into that beautiful mouth of yours. It could work, you know.. " He stops for a moment and contemplates "But obviously, Priorities first. Let's fuck up Double B's life, right?".

I moan in response. Warren is stroking my cock fast, his movements are rapid and I feel like I might cum at any moment. Then he demands that I stand up and bend over the desk. I know what's coming next. He casually spits on his hands and rubs it on my arse. "You like being fucked, kid?" he replies and I say yes. Because it's fucking amazing.

"Good" Warren replies as he sticks a finger in my arse and I let out a thankful groan. "You can return the favour next time".

"Wait.. What?" I ask and Warren chuckles. Brendan has never let me near his arse. He loves doing it to me, but he says he would never, ever take a cock up his arse.

"I take it Brendan isn't as kind in that stakes. Shame. It's really fucking awesome. I'm man enough to admit that I've been done in the arse.. and it feels fucking brilliant" Warren says. I'm not looking at him but I can that he is smiling a big, cheesy grin. His one finger gets too two and I begin groaning loudly as his fingerfucks my tight arse. "And I want that cock of yours inside me, kid.. ".

He pulls his two fingers out and teases my arse with the tip of his cock. I feel it going in slightly and it doesn't hurt. It feels amazing. I'm holding onto the desk as he grips my hips and begins to slowly lever all of his 9 inches into my arse. I let out a fantastically loud sigh as his movements get faster. "Your a fucking dirty cunt, I'm right ain't I" Warren laughs as I turn my head around and look at him in the face. He smiles kindly and lowers his own face down to kiss me gently, before I turn back around and he thrusts his cock harder into my arse. He doesn't forget my dick though, and takes it into his hand and simultaneously fucks my arse and wanks my dick at the same time.

"Oh fuck Warren.. Fuck" I groan as his thrusts get harder and faster. The desk is rocking hard now. He is holding onto my shoulders now as he continues to thrust his monster sized dick into my wanting arsehole. "Yes.. That's it.. Fuck".

Warren let's out a horny chuckle as he continues to abuse my arsehole in this godly way. His bollocks are banging against my arsecheeks and it's not long before I'm letting out a long, content groan as I blow my load all over his hand. He pulls his dick out and I turn around, and he shoves it into my mouth, before cumming himself. "Fuck.. yes.. Warren loves it" he chuckles. Then he licks his fingers and swallows my cum off his hands. Which is totally arousing.

I swallow his goods in one swallow, and then he takes his dick out. He strokes himself. "Gonna make me cum again, kid, ya fucking hot stuff" he groans as he lets out another moan and he shoots a 2nd generous load of cum onto my naked chest.

"Oh fuck Warren.. Fuck" I groan as his thrusts get harder and faster. The desk is rocking hard now. He is holding onto my shoulders now as he continues to thrust his monster sized dick into my wanting arsehole. "Yes.. That's it.. Fuck".

The next morning

I wake up with a massive fucking grin on my face following the events of last night. I lay in bed, fully naked and hard cock sticking up like a pogo stick, as I remember the awesomeness that was last night. I can still feel Warren's rough touch on my skin, can still feel the salty taste of Warren's cock on the back of my throat and can still feel the pressure of Warren's length inside my arse. I feel incredible. I get out of bed as my cock begins to soften and get into the shower. I can still smell the sex and it smells awesome.

The next evening warren and ste went to the cinema and watched batman they fucking loved it.after that film they went home to fuck each other.

When they went home warren took of his shirt and ste took of his shirt and his trousers and warren done the same leaving them in ste fcku boxers and warrens sexy Calvin klien boxers and they where in white.

Like these picture at the bottom. As soon as they were completely naked they had sex.

The next morning

"Tick Tock"

Arse still hurting a little from the pummeling I got from Warren last night, I lay in Warren's king size bed, spread eagle on it, butt naked. The words 'Tick Tock' were travelling fast around my head but I was trying to put them to the back of my head. What the fuck could Brendan mean by that? Warren returned to the bedroom, wearing a pair of Calvin Klien boxer shorts and carrying a tray of tea, toast and bacon.

"You need fattening up if your gonna be my boy" Warren laughed as he placed the tray on the desk beside the bed. I leaned up and took a bit of the buttery toast and took a bite. Jesus, it tasted good. I hadn't realised just how hungry I was. until I took a bite of the delicious toast.

"You have hidden talents!" I laughed as I took another bite of the toast. It really was done to perfection, not too burnt and not too soft. Just right. "Who knew Warren Fox was a genius when it came to art of toasting?"

Warren smiled a toothy smile, a smile that Ste thought was so unlike a smile that a hardman gangster like Warren would ever use. "I do have hidden talents Steven, and I'm sure your find out what they all are.. In good time, of course".

I took another bite of the toast and finished it off. I leaned over to where Warren was now laying, his arms behind his head. I kissed him on the lips, not really knowing what reaction I was going to get. Warren just smiled at me again. I slowly rubbed my hand down Warren's bare, manly chest and seized when I came to his boxers. I grabbed his bulge. "You want a morning present?" I asked, although I didn't intend it to be a question. It was more of a demand. Warren WAS going to get his morning present, one way or another.

"All in good time, my friend" Warren spoke. He pulled Ste's hand away from his boxers and stood up. "Come and join me in the shower".

I stood up from the bed and followed Warren into his en suite shower. The shower was already running and Warren's boxers were discarded on the floor beside the shower. A fair amount of steam was pouring out from the shower indicating that it was hot. Carefully, I stepped into the shower but before I had time to adjust to the hotness of the shower, Warren had pushed me up against the wall. His mouth was on my neck, which felt fantastic as the water dripped down my face and my skinny, smoth body. He was marking his terroity, suckis sucng my neck for dear life. I approved throughly, as did my dick.

Soon, Warren's tongue was running down my neck, down to my chest. He stopped at my nipple and begun sucking at that, He was sucking ever so gently but my dick was loving it, it was now pointing rockhard in front of me, needing to be touched. Warren sensed what I wanted and his hand wrapped around my length, he stroked gently as he continued to treat my nipple like a Gift from God. He soon dropped to his knees, a bit of water splashing up at me from Warren's fall. He took my cock slowly into his mouth for the first time. I hadn't even realised that Warren hadn't gave me head yet, but he obviously had. He begins to take my whole 7 inches slowly into his mouth, he looks at me and winks at me, clearly enjoying the thrill of having my dick in his mouth. The sensation of the water added to the intensity of the fantastic blowjob made me feel, literally, weak at the knees. Warren knew what he was doing, he continued to suck my dick like it was something he had been craving for months whilst his hands were now playing delicately with my bollocks. I run my hands over my body, feeling fucking fantastic. Not realising how good it felt to be wanted for once.

Warren ups the ante with my dick and takes it all the way down his throat. He doesnt even gag which is impressive, most guys have gagged despite my just above average size. The sensation of the water plus the feeling of Warren's mouth around my cock means I knew I wouldn't last long. I could feel it. I pulled Warren's head further down onto my dick and thrust hard into his mouth. I was proper mouthfucking him now. He continued to abuse my cock perfectly I wasn't going to last long, I let Warren know by moaning 'Amma cum' to which he indicated that he heard. Then I exploded into his mouth, I had to physically hold myself up to stop myself from falling from the sheer fantasticness of the cumming. He swallowed my first lot of cum, then the 2nd lot dropped onto the floor of the shower, being washed away.

He stood up and kissed me on the lips. "Now, kid, we've got work to get to".

I arrived at Chez Chez at 9.30am. I hated working morning shifts, they were so tedious and it was usually empty. We only opened that early because Warren had allowed Mitzeee to run a yoga group in the pub for several hours before we opened at 11. I usually had to serve fat old ladies who were about 80 but thought they were 50 years younger. One of them had even tried to kiss me once, which has left me scarred both physically and mentally. But arriving today, the club was packed. Regulars were there who would usually still be in bed now. Amy sat on a table with her new boyfriend Lee, and her best friend Michaela was sat with them, looking as misrable as ever.

D


	3. Chapter 3:Freddie and nathan

Chapter 3

Nathan and Freddie

After having ask with Ellie,Freddie comes out with just his Calvin klien boxers. And then nathan comes out in just in pants aswell.

A couple of hours after that Ellie shots at Freddie for some reason and telling h I need some space,so she packs her bag and goes to live with her mum and James

Nathan then talks to Freddie

Nathan:Freddie r u ok

Freddie:Not really

Nathan:what was that argument about

Freddie:she said that we seem to be having too much sex and not enough talking and hanging out.

Nathan:Well I think you need to do the right thing.

Freddie then kisses nathan

Nathan then kisses Freddie again leading to Freddie taking off his shirt and nathan taking of his shirt and jeans and nathan takes him to his room to have sex.

 **Tbc in Chapter 6**


	4. chapter 4

Broody and harry

One day harry out all by himself.He's been so upset recently as he and syte broke up with him for fucking james and warren and not to forget ryan.

Broody:R u ok

Harry:No i broke up with ste.Then harry suddently shouted go away.

Broody then noticed that when harry left he left his wallet and his phone.

so he ran to catch up with him

broody shouted harry

harry noticed broody calling his name

harry:Whats up

Broody:Im sorry about earlier,but you let your phone and your wallet.

Harry:Well thanks

Broody:You know your not alone yh

Harry then leads in for a kiss to broody

broody then pushes back ,he then tells harry not her.

Harry then invites broody back to the house.

as theygo back to the house harry cant keep from snogging broody.

Broody begins to take of harry top and then asks harry where is thd bedroom.

Harry then takes broody intot he bedroom.Broody starts to take of his chloths so that hes just in his boxers and so that harry is to.

Harry is wearing calvin klein and so is broody.

they then start to fall back onto the bed and the harry starts to pull of broody boxers of and broody does the same and then they start to have sex.

the next morning broody cant keep his hands of harry

They both get out of the bed with them in their boxers.While broody is cooking brekafast harry begins to pull broody boxers down and fucks him on the floor and the couch.


End file.
